


Sex In The Air ( I Don't Care )

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Your mark isn't on him." The demon pointed out, reaching their dagger like finger out and tracing Ryan's cheekbone.





	Sex In The Air ( I Don't Care )

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this thing i whipped up in forty five minutes, maybe. first time writing demon shane and it's this...unbelievable!

Shane could handle some lousy ghosts, but demons were something else. Demons didn't get along with one another, especially when a demon came onto their territory. Which is why demon locations were so annoying. Sure, watching Ryan get scared and jump at every little thing? Pretty endearing and it got a chuckle out of Shane every time. The demon part...not so endearing. As a demon (pretty powerful one at that; he fed off the admiration of fans) Shane could hold his own, but the squishy humans with him couldn't. He had to practically overexert himself to make sure the camera crew, and most importantly, Ryan was safe.

Ryan who had the brightest soul Shane had seen in a long time, and that demons everywhere wanted to dig their claws in and _devour_. Thankfully, on a daily basis Shane was the only demon Ryan was in contact with, and Shane would rather have him alive (in his arms, safe) then devour his soul.

The demon lurking in the Bellaire House was a piece of work. Throwing people from windows along with a poor dog at a wall? Fucked up. They were also old and semi powerful, something that worried Shane. He hovered as close to Ryan as he could, constantly having to let waves of his power lash out to keep the other demon at bay. Shane was relieved when the camera crew left for the night, because it meant fewer humans to protect, but at the same time they had to fucking sleep in the house, right in the demon's room of power. Shane thought Ryan growing more brave with each season was pretty cute, but it was going to get him killed one day. 

“He's mine.” Shane whispered harshly while Ryan had stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. “You can't have him, hear me? I'll rip you to shreds if you touch him.” 

The demon appeared as a little girl, her features twisted and unrecognizable, “You can't hog a soul like that to yourself. There's more than enough to share. Besides, you're in my territory.” The demon said, voice raspy and nothing like a little girl's. 

Shane sneered, he hated demons like this. Appearing as something innocent when they were anything but. “Ryan is my territory.” He snarled. 

“Maybe.” The demon mused, disappearing before Shane could cause them any harm. 

"Were you talking to someone?” Ryan asked as he walked up the stairs leading to the attic, brows furrowed from behind his glasses. 

Shane practically melted at sight of him, smiling and shaking his head. “Nope,” He said, popping the 'p', “I got your cot and sleeping bag all set up.” 

Successfully distracted, Ryan dropped it. They settled in only to get up when Ryan wanted to get pizza, eating and chatting quietly before settling in, again. Shane subtly scooted his cot closer to Ryan's once the lights were out, wrapping an arm around the smaller man and splaying his hand over Ryan's chest underneath his shirt protectively. 

Ryan hummed in response, leaning back against him and dozing off quicker than usual. Not needing sleep, Shane stayed awake and stared into the darkness with narrowed eyes. At three am exactly the demon appeared as their true form, a towering black mass with long twisted horns, fingers like daggers, and golden eyes speckled with red. 

Shane stiffened, “I told you he's _mine_.” He said in a hushed tone. He really didn't want to wake Ryan, especially when he was facing the demon that was currently taking a step closer. 

“Your mark isn't on him.” The demon pointed out, reaching their dagger like finger out and tracing Ryan's cheekbone. 

“Don't fucking touch him!” Shane snapped, tugging Ryan back and atop of him. 

Ryan startled awake, “Shane, what the fuck?” He groused. 

Shane flipped Ryan around, so he was tucked underneath Shane's chin, unable to see the demon hovering nearby. “Sorry, Ryan. Feeling frisky.” He deadpanned. 

“Not at a location.” Ryan said immediately, trying to pull away, but Shane held tight. “Seriously? The one time I can sleep somewhere demonic and you're going to pull this?” He asked. 

“What can I say? I'm insatiable.” Shane joked, still glaring at the demon. 

Ryan let out a long sigh, “Fine, but you're doing all the work.” He said, yawning. 

Shane blinked, pulling away a bit to look down at Ryan, “Wait, really?” He asked. He had been joking, letting himself talk on autopilot and not really thinking about what he said. 

“Yeah, you horn dog.” Ryan laughed quietly, then added: “Don't make a hotdaga joke or I'll maul you.” 

“Kinky.” Shane said automatically, glancing to the other demon. This would be a good excuse to mark Ryan, and sex was always nice. 

Smirking slowly, Shane licked up his hand before dipping said hand under Ryan's boxers and grasping his cock, squeezing lightly. Ryan let out a slow breath, pressing his face into the crook of Shane's neck in response. Encouraged, Shane worked Ryan's cock until he was fully hard then removed his hand, ignoring Ryan's pretty whine. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Shane ordered in the deep tone reserved for Ryan only. 

Shane waited until Ryan nodded before changing their positions, scooting down until he was level with his boyfriend's hard on. He was hanging half off the cot, but Shane didn't care. Casting his gaze to the other demon, Shane pulled Ryan's briefs down and smirked again. The demon was vibrating with energy, obviously wanting to join. 

“Mine.” Shane breathed against the head of Ryan's cock. 

“Shane.” Ryan whined in response, pushing his hips up. 

Shane chuckled darkly, gripping Ryan's hips and pushing them down, “Be good, Ryan.” He said firmly. 

Ryan simply whined again, but didn't struggle against Shane's hold. Shane rewarded him by taking the head of his cock into his mouth, rolling tongue around the hot flesh and humming. He took his sweet time with each inch, hollowing his cheeks and lightly sucking, making sure to use his tongue as possible. Making Ryan come undone using only his mouth was such a thrill, especially when his muscular thighs closed on Shane's head to keep him in place. 

Shane let go of Ryan's hips and hummed in encouragement. Ryan didn't waste time, hand shooting down to grip Shane's hair before he planted his feet on the cot and began to fuck into his mouth eagerly, mindless thrusts mixed with loud moans. Ryan came down his throat minutes later, back arching off the cot. 

When Ryan released his hair and let his thighs drop, Shane crawled on top of him and pulled his painfully hard cock out. He crashed his lips against Ryan's, knowing his boyfriend would complain about the taste later, and jerked himself off. One, two, and three pumps later he was cumming across Ryan's bare thighs. Shane pulled away, taking a moment to admire Ryan's flushed state. 

"Stay still.” Shane whispered. He dipped his finger into the cum on Ryan's thigh, smearing it around until he made his symbol, marking Ryan as his. Crude, but effective. 

“Ew, what're you doing?” Ryan asked, sitting up on his elbows. 

Shane smiled innocently, crawling back up. “Marking you.” He said honestly. 

Ryan sighed, cuddling close when Shane laid down, murmuring something under his breath. He fell back asleep, breathing against Shane's neck. 

“That wasn't necessary.” The other demon spoke up, sulking. 

Shane shrugged, running his fingers through Ryan's soft hair, “He's marked now, isn't he?” 

“With _cum_." 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a coward i was originally going to have ryan ride shane but writing fucking is hard ( ha )
> 
> if no one gets where the lyrics for the title are i'm going to be stunned
> 
> my tumblr: lambshane ( i post edits and stuff! )


End file.
